


Heaven Taking The Place Of Something Evil

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Other, Polyamory, Well basically just Tom lives, happy valentine's day, polyam scho polyam scho polyam scho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Scho and Blake make it to the 2nd Devons in one piece, receive medals and an honorable discharge, and get to go home. Together.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield/OFC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Heaven Taking The Place Of Something Evil

Even though it had been a few months since they had been honourably discharged, it still sometimes shocked William to wake up with the sun peeking low through the window blinds and his head on a real pillow. He wasn’t used to sleeping in, even now that he was home, but the bed was so warm and he was so comfortable that he couldn’t berate himself much for it. Not only that but getting up would bother the two people curled around him, and that would just be rude of him. Closing his eyes again, he smiled softly, something else that was new over the past few months, thinking about the night before and how he’d landed himself in this particular predicament.

_ They’d been getting ready for bed, the three of them exhausted from working on planting the cherry orchard and getting the girls to bed, and had started a friendly argument of who got to sleep where that night. They usually had the same arrangement, tallest to shortest, but that didn’t seem to be acceptable. William wanted to be in the middle. _

_ “You’re too tall for that, Scho,” Tom had whined, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “Am I supposed to be comfortable leaning on your back?” Maria had laughed, taking her place on the right side of the bed.  _

_ “Whichever one of you is in the middle, hurry up and get in here before I banish both of you to the couch.” Tom went to protest that there wasn’t enough space on the couch for both of them, especially with how incredibly tall Will was, and in that time Will had crawled into the middle of the bed. “That’s better,” the Frenchwoman said, smirking at Tom as she latched on to Will, effectively sealing him in the middle spot.  _

_ “You could have at least faced the other way,” Tom mumbled with no real weight to the words as he followed the two into bed and pulled up the covers. He’d faced the other way at first out of spite, but before long he’d cuddled up against Will’s back, and Maria had nestled against his collar bone. _

He was roused from his thoughts by movement against his chest and a light humming. Cracking an eye open, he glanced down, meeting Maria’s sleepy smile with a small one of his own. Her hair was mussed from sleep and glowing softly in the late morning sun and for a moment he just had to stare, awestruck by how beautiful she was. Leaning up, she kissed him gently, running a hand through his hair.

“Good morning, my love. How did you like sleeping in the middle?” Will snorted quietly, but before he was able to reply Tom shifted behind him, snaking an arm around his waist. 

“He may have liked it but my back is cold.” Maria rolled her eyes, grabbing Blake’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Yes but look,” Will glanced over his shoulder, unwilling to move and risk shaking off the blankets. “You can have your spot back tonight. If we ever decide to get up, that is.” Tom gave Will’s shoulder a gentle headbutt, then pushed himself up the bed with his feet to kiss the other man’s nose. 

“I’m sure if we’re not up soon the girls will make sure that we are. We’ve still got tons of work to do in the orchard and Maria here promised to bake everyone a pie this morning, didn’t you?” Tom kissed her hand with a flourish before letting go and rolling off the bed with a groan. He stretched a little, then turned and yanked the blankets off the bed, causing Maria to squeal at the sudden cold.

“You BASTARD!” Maria was off the bed in seconds, chasing Tom down the hall and towards the kitchen, the sound of their laughter echoing in the halls and no doubt waking up the girls. Will lay there for another moment, mourning the loss of the warmth of bodies pressed against him but taking in the sunlight that was still peeking through the blinds. When he heard a clatter in the kitchen he finally got up, taking a moment to make the bed and open up the window, staring out over the land the three of them had been carefully crafting into something of their own. 

There were a few cows and chickens for Maria so she could bake with fresh ingredients and sell what extra pastries she made, a small plot that hopefully soon would be blooming pink for Tom, a small playset for the girls that Tom and Will had built themselves, and a small workbench in front of the barn where Will’s tools and half finished carvings were. He smiled, pushing away from the windowsill at another clatter and a playful shout, and headed to the kitchen. He never would have imagined that he would get to this point, but here he was. A good life, a good family, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how the army really works and really don't care for this fic I'm just soft and it is Valentine's Day.


End file.
